


A Good Day

by BurnMeAtTheStake



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, and I mean madly in love, ngl there's probably an inconsistency somewhere, there's a theme to my writing, these bitches are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnMeAtTheStake/pseuds/BurnMeAtTheStake
Summary: The universe couldn’t dare compare to her family, and she would spend the rest of her life and every life afterwards screaming it from the rooftops.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with HonoUmi. Y'all, if no one's gonna make content for them, then I fucking will. But like on a real note, please make content for them.

Umi wakes up to the sound of laughter. 

It’s a good sound to wake up to. Honestly, in her mind, it’s the best thing to wake up to. She stretches on the bed, arms out, reaching for her wife. There’s a hand that meets her halfway, and it’s small and chubby, so it couldn’t be Honoka’s. It grapples onto her fingers hard and tight, and Umi knows immediately who it is.

“Yukina, don’t wake up mommy,” 

It’s too late, Umi wants to say. But before she can open her eyes, the same small, chubby hands pat down her cheek and mumble a ‘sorry’, so she decides to pretend a while longer. 

She feels a kiss; one, then two, and then fifty. They do well in melting her stone-cold soul, but it isn’t good to have blood rush to her face this early in the morning. 

Honoka scoots closer to Umi, and she takes Yukina with them. Umi hears the rustle of blankets and the heat of two small bodies up against her own. The room then becomes silent, which finally spurs Umi into action. 

She finally cracks her eyes open to see the most beautiful sight in the entire world.

Honoka’s smile is wide enough and bright enough to rival the sun, and her arms were wrapped around their tiny joy. Yukina herself seemed so happy to see her mother finally up and ready to start their day. They look at her like she’s the entire universe. 

She wants to take a picture of this moment. A million pictures. Umi’s not sure that this moment isn’t from a cheesy Christmas Hallmark movie. It’s like the world is only them and everything else. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Honoka suddenly says. She moves to brush some hair out of Umi’ eyes and then cradles her cheek. “Oh, how the tables have turned.” 

Umi huffs indignantly. “I don’t want to hear that from a woman that needs five alarms to even think about consciousness.” Even through sarcastic words, Umi moves to hold Honoka tighter in her embrace. Yukina is caught in the crosshairs of this little battle, and as a result, ends up in the crook of Umi’s neck. 

“Mommy, I can’t breath,”

Umi doesn’t pay attention to this complaint. Neither does Honoka. They’re too busy being madly in love with each other. The ooey-gooey atmosphere does nothing to stifle Yukina’s whines. 

“Sorry Yukina, me and Mommy need more time to appreciate each other,” Honoka hums. “Who knows what’ll happen if Mommy doesn’t know that she’s the prettiest woman ever born.” 

That’s a nice compliment, and Umi’s cheek warms instantly, but she’s not going down without a fight. She fires back after a moment to regain composer. “Yes, I can’t imagine going a day without telling your mother her affection keeps me motivated all day.”

Honoka’s expression heats up just as fast, but she’s stubborn enough to keep going.“And I also need to remind mommy that her happiness fuels every action I will ever do,” A rivetting rebuttal, but Umi’s prepared. 

“Well, I need to tell your mother that my life is all I’ve ever wanted it to be because of her.” 

Honoka’s face looks like a ripe tomato, but she’s too stubborn to let Umi win whatever they were playing. “Actually, I forgot to tell mommy that ―”

Umi feels a finger shush her lips, and she can see that Honoka’s in the same predicament. Yukina looks flustered beyond all belief, ready to book it out their room if they didn’t stop. She’s left the comfort of her mother’s neck. 

“We get it,” Yukina says, annoyed. “Momma and Mommy love each other very much and want to kiss and hug each other every minute of every day.” 

It’s true. Umi does love them, so very much. Her heart threatens to beat out her ribcage in a loving, but nonetheless terrifying display of affection. She decides to just relax in the moment. Holding them is spiritually healing.

“Y’know, it’s not bad to have parents so in love,” Honoka says. She raises her body out of the warmth of the blankets, just to a small degree, but enough to give her arms space to pinch Yukina’s cheeks jokingly. And even if Yukina doesn’t look like she’s enjoying it too much, she deals with it anyway. 

It’s too cute. Everything about this morning is too cute, so Umi grabs her phone from the bedside and pulls up the camera app as fast as she can. She films the whole exchange between her wife and child. 

When Honoka sees she’s being filmed, she poses mockingly. “You’re gonna send that to Maki and Eli, aren’t you?” 

“I need to prove to them that my family’s the cutest,” 

There’s a small competition between the three of them, all started when Maki, on one fun get together, drunkenly stated that Nico and her kids were ‘the most adorable angels living on this godforsaken world.’ Eli, who was also drunk beyond belief, was ready to physically fight her on these words, claiming that Nozomi and  _ their _ kids were actually the angels that were living amongst them. Now Umi, being the noble, level-headed woman that she was, settled this argument as best she could. By challenging both her friends to a duel and declaring as loud as she could that when Honoka smiled, not even the goddesses in heaven could compare to her magnificence. 

This debate lasted to the present day. The three of them, in a vain effort to prove their point, had created a group chat, frequently texting videos and photos of their respective families in what could be described as a dick measuring contest for people that actively rebelled against the ‘I-hate-my-wife’ industry. 

This was just Umi’s ammunition against the ongoing war. 

Honoka thinks its funny. She said so when Umi explained this ever-evolving contest to her, and by the looks of it, she’s staying true to those words. Honoka, with Yukina in her grasp, was trying desperately not to laugh her ass off at the situation. 

“It’s serious,” Umi tries to defend. She’s stopped recording when Honoka started laughing, but she’s still dead set on sending the video, no matter how dumb the concept really was. 

The universe couldn’t dare compare to her family, and she would spend the rest of her life and every life afterwards screaming it from the rooftops. 


End file.
